


In the deep blue

by My_Secret_NSFW_Account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jet, Brainwashing, Double Anal Penetration, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Psychological Torture, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, The Dai Li (Avatar), Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, fluff near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Secret_NSFW_Account/pseuds/My_Secret_NSFW_Account
Summary: When Jet proves that he's too stubborn to be brainwashed, the Dai Li take a more...physical approach to keeping him quiet.
Relationships: Jet/Long Feng, Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	In the deep blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449544) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Struggling was useless. There is no war in Ba Sing Se. You are safe here. These and many other phrases were drilled into Jet's head time and time again, but they never worked. He refused to listen, drowned out their words with his own. When he was gagged, he would scream so loudly that not even the stone could block it out. He was a nuisance, and completely invulnerable to the brainwashing.

This was a problem, you see, as there weren't and prisons in Ba Sing Se. Criminals would just be brainwashed than sent back to live as productive, happy citizens. That wouldn't work for Jet.

Jet took great pride in this, being the first brainwash proof person to live. There were rumors going around, however, that Long Feng was planning something. Jet was sure he could take it. After all, he had survived this long, hadn't he?

***

Two Dai Li agents pulled him out of the chair he had been strapped into. He smirked at them, throwing insults freely. That was, until, he was blindfolded. Normally he was gagged when he was talking shit.

"What's with the blindfold?" He asked, suddenly nervous. Jet hated not being able to see who or what was coming. He got no response as he was kicked down to the ground. He could feel stone circling his wrists before tightening into cuffs. He was slid across the floor, cuffs bent into the wal, above his head. The air was knocked out of his lungs as his back hit said wall violently.

He squirmed, not liking this at all. He didn't expect this new method to be so...physical. He only truly started to panic when his mouth was forced open, stone keeping him from biting down. He heard fabric rustling before a hot and salty piece of flesh was shoved into his mouth. He gagged, coughing and sputtering. He knew what was in his mouth, and he wanted it out.

"Oh, come on now, Jet." He heard a vaguely familiar voice chide. He knew it as Long Feng. "Don't be like that. You've given my agents such a hard time as of late, the least you could do is given them a relaxing break." Jet responded with muffled shouting and wriggling around in his restraints. The dick got removed from his mouth at least.

Agents. Multiple. Soon enough, he felt many hands tearing away at his clothes. He fought as well as he could, but the moment he used his legs they were sucked I to the ground. In no time flat, Jet was naked, exposed for anyone who was there to see.

"Uncut, hmm?" He heard Long Feng chuckle as a hand wrapped around his penis, thumb rubbing his slit. He let out a strangled noise as his body shook. This wasn't really happening, right? "I'd expect nothing less from a commoner." The hand pumped around him and, much to Jet's humiliation, he got hard.

"Get away from me!" He barked, shifting around in a desperate attempt to break out of his stone cuffs. Chuckling. He was met with nothing but chuckling as the hand slowly moved down to his ass. He gasped when he felt a finger press against the sensitive hole.

"A virgin still, aren't you?" Long Feng snickered. "Good. That means you'll be nice and tight." Jet's breathing quickened. He found his body being raised, the sound of earth slowly moving upwards agonizingly loud. He was now laying flat on his back. The dick was shoved back into his mouth as this hole was being played with. 

A rough tug on his hair and the growl of "Suck." let him know exactly what he was expected to do. As soon as he started resisting, something sharp was placed against his neck. He trembled as he wrapped his lips around the phallic body part in his mouth.

"Good boy." He was told as the Dai Li agent started to thrust his hips. Tears came to Jet's eyes, but we're quickly absorbed by the blindfold. His entire body jerked the moment a finger entered him. It ached, him not having received any prep before having the digit shoved in. 

The hands returned to his body, feeling his body up and down. A pair of hands spread his legs apart while he cried out. His dick was being pumped while his nipples were being played with. It felt so wrong, so violating. Jet felt close to vomiting when there fingers were shoved inside of him, stretching him out. He let out a sort of sob at that. His mouth was once again empty, but not for long. NOw, two agents were occupying his mouth. 

Long Feng pulled his fingers out, and Jet could almost hear the twisted smile on his face. His legs were propped up as not one, but two cocks were pushed in. He yelled, toes curling has his body shook. His balls were being fondled and now his nipples were being licked and kissed. In fact, he was being licked and kissed everywhere. He could already feel the bruises forming.

The thrusting started up on both ends and he gave up on trying to hide it. He started crying, the sound of moans mixed with sobs bouncing off the walls and back to him. Jet was completely powerless. He felt sick. Then, he felt sticky. 

His tongue tasted bitter as he was forced to swallow down the Dai Li's semen. He heard more fabric rustling as his mouth was freed. He gasped in air, chest heaving up and down. It was only a few moments of relief before he was back to sucking off a new pair of Dai Li agents.

A slap to his ass made him jump. "Is there was in Ba Sing Se, Jet?" Long Feng asked, he and whoever else was fucking him speeding up. Jet trembled as he spit out the exact opposite of what Long Feng wanted to hear. It was muffled. Another slap.

"That's what I thought you would say. We'll get that out of you soon enough." A sharp thrust into his body and the feeling of something warm and liquid like made him shutter. Suddenly, nails raked down his thighs and he couldn't help but scream. If felt like it was never going to end. His body was aching all over. Long Feng pulled out, and Jet had begun to believe that it was getting close to ending.

Instead, his hips were lifted higher, and his legs were spread even further apart. He could just make out the frame of a person when three dicks were shoved into him at once. Screams wracked his body as he trembled. What did he do to deserve this? Sure, he had fucked up before, but this was too much. He felt like he was going to die here.

***

Jet didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that he was tired. Tired, sore, and broken. He didn't get his clothes back, but instead was given a sheer black robe. He had seen women wear them. It was meant for prostitutes. He was close to breaking down when the door to his 'room's started to open. He struggled in his stone cuffs, trying to get away. He didn't see the figure until it was right next to him. He risked at glance at whoever this was.

The Blue Spirit stared back.

Before he could say anything, the vigilante motioned with a finger to stay quiet. Normally, Jet didn't listen to orders. He made an exception this time, nodding rapidly. The Blue Spirit raised their swords and cut the stone that was holding Jet's hands to the wall. He tried to stand up right, but everything was too sore. Before he could fall to the ground, The Blue Spirit caught him. Jet slung his arm around the vigilante's neck and limped with them. However, when the pair heard a loud "Hey! What are you doing?" The Blue Spirit wrapped his arm up underneath Jet's legs and hoisted him up and into their arms before running.

Jet just clung onto the strange hero like figure. He closed his eyes and blocked out the notion that they might not make it. They had to, or else... They were going to make it out.

***

And they did. Jet was holding himself up by his arms, coughing and gagging up water. What a shitty entrance. He had last the robe to the waters of the lake, it he honestly couldn't care. The Blue Spirit, however, did. Jet's entire body was covered in marks, scratches, bruises, cuts, red spots, you name it, Jet had it. And it made them mad.

They had run far enough away from the lake to be by a house. Outside of it, clothes were drying on a clothesline. The Blue Spirit pulled off what appeared to be a sheet in the limited night light and wrapped it around Jet.

Jet nodded as a thank you, but something was bugging him. The Blue Spirit used broad swords...just like a certain Fire Nation refugee. He turned to look at the masked figure. He knew it was him. He reached out to pull of the mask.

The Blue Spirit moved away, but Jet spoke up.

"I know it's you, Lee." He said. The vigilante froze as the Earth Kingdom boy pulled off the theatre masked. Our of all the possible reactions he was expecting, Jet kissing him on the lips was not one of them.

"Thank you, you damned ash maker."


End file.
